The present disclosure relates to wireless communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus that enable a terminal to effectively allocate communication resources to individual processes run by the user.
To cope with the increasing demand for wireless data traffic after commercialization of 4G communication systems, active efforts are underway to develop enhanced 5G or pre-5G communication systems. As such, 5G or pre-5G communication systems are referred to as beyond 4G communication systems or post Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. To achieve high data rates, use of the extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g. 60 GHz band) is expected in a 5G communication system. To reduce propagation path loss and to increase propagation distance at the mmWave band, use of various technologies such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming and large scale antenna are under discussion for 5G communication systems.
To enhance system networks, various technologies such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP) and interference cancellation are under development for 5G communication systems. In addition, for 5G communication systems, a hybrid of frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) called frequency and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are under development for advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are under development for advanced access.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human centered network where humans create and consume information into the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed elements or things process and exchange information. Big data processing through cloud servers and IoT technology are being combined into the Internet of Everything (IoE). To realize IoT services, base technologies such as sensing, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interfacing and security are needed, and technologies interconnecting things such as sensor networks, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) or Machine Type Communication (MTC) are under development. In IoT environments, it is possible to provide intelligent Internet technology services, which collect and analyze data created by interconnected things to add new values to human life. Through convergence and combination between existing information technologies and various field technologies, IoT technology may be applied to various areas such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart or connected cars, smart grids, health-care, smart consumer electronics, and advanced medical services.
Accordingly, various attempts are being made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, sensor networks and machine-to-machine or machine type communication are being realized by use of 5G communication technologies including beamforming, MIMO and array antennas. Application of cloud RANs to big data processing may be an instance of convergence of 5G communication technology and IoT technology. Meanwhile, in recent years, a wireless communication device tends to perform various tasks such as notification, backup and data transmission at the same time. A user may frequently use a multi-communication feature by surfing the Web while receiving news and weather information or by viewing moving images while updating the software. As such, when an existing communication scheme treating individual connections equally is used, if some communication bandwidth is not sufficient or the device cannot properly support the communication demand, the user is unable to receive a high-quality service.
Most Internet services excluding real-time services tend to generate burst traffic. Hence, when two or more services are provisioned at the same time, relative service speed is lowered. Frequent occurrences of this phenomenon may cause the user to experience service quality degradation. In such a case of resource shortage, communication resources should be effectively allocated to guarantee suitable data rates at least for applications currently being used by the user. However, this priority is not considered in basic communication protocols.
In related art schemes, as increasing transmission speed to enhance transmission quality is not considered, when sufficient throughput (amount of data processed per unit time) is not guaranteed for a high-priority application, it is very difficult to directly regulate the application. The throughput increment is important because it can be used to secure minimum communication resources. For example, in Internet telephony service continuous communication is required, where even temporary loss of Internet connection can lead to a failure for a call. However, to sustain such continuous communication, priority-based throughput for securing minimum communication resources has not been applied yet. This may encourage a fast application to occupy the limited throughput regardless of priority, aggravating unfairness in transmission speeds when several applications are communicating to other devices or servers.
Furthermore, a base amount of memory is allocated by default to each socket. When a buffer with a given size is assigned to every socket, a considerable amount of memory is occupied. In such a case, efficient memory management may not be possible in smartphones and devices having a small memory capacity such as wearable devices or IoT devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates average buffer usage rates for individual processes in a terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, each process can actually use a buffer much smaller than the default buffer allocated by default. This indicates the problem of buffer waste in the existing system.